narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Feud
In The Clear The gentle breeze which flowed through the environment softly ruffled the young man's blonde hair. The overall atmosphere was soothing, he just couldn't help but close his eyes and take it all in: The air, the trees, the wet feel of dew on his legs from the blades of grass, it was all too good. He wished he could've stood there forever, but he knew how serious the situation really was. His mother, The Hokage, had told him to meet her in a secluded opening in the forest, he would know where to go because of the many kunai stabbed into a single tree which stood at the end of the field. She had told him that the two would be brushing up on their Taijutsu skills, something that Yasaki really didn't look forward to. But it was necessary if he ever wanted to succeed his mother and claim the title of Hokage. After a short sigh, Yasaki would begin to wrap white bandages around his hand, making sure they were secure so that his hand wouldn't be harmed during the training. "Where is she?" Sayuri awaited the arrival of her son alongside her husband, Kanatoko Hyūga. While the two had originally set out with the intention of training their son, they had since taken to another activity, which in itself was quite physically exhausting. As the sound of footsteps grew louder in the distance, the two quickly separated from one another, each handling their own business. For Kanatoko, it was ensuring the sash around his robes was fastened tight enough not to undo itself, and for Sayuri, that meant rising up from against a large boulder. The two quickly cleared their throats as their son finally became visible. Taking a seat atop the same boulder Sayuri had been pressed against moments earlier, Kanatoko welcomed his son to the training grounds with a gentle wave. "Oi oi!" Sayuri's gentle expressions almost immediately became more fierce with the arrival of Yasaki, as if she had two split personalities. "Your late," she scolded, folding her arms beneath her large breasts. She shook her head in disappointment, even despite the fact that mere moments earlier she herself had her hands full with "another task". "When will you set your darn priorities straight, boy?" Yasaki folded his arms and took a look at the two, there was evidence that she had been doing something just before, but he let it go. "Mom, give me a break, I tried to get here as fast as I possibly could.." he sighed and cracked his neck twice before stretching. He swung his arms around a little more before breathing. "Alright, are we gonna do this? because I'm ready to throw some punches and eventually beat you down.." the boy said with a grin, displaying his overwhelming sense of confidence. Kanatoko's head swung back as he burst into a triumphant rage of laughter. He could see his own confidence in his son; confidence, at least in his opinion, was the key to success in the shinobi world. "Oh? Is that right..." A grin appeared on Sayuri's face as she took her fighting stance. "Well now, for your sake, I hope that big mouth of yours can defend such an absurd statement!" Holding her hand out, she gestured for her son to come forth, before her right arm retreated into the sleeves of her outfit. "Since your so confident, why don't you make the first move?" "Tch, no problem, Mom" he said with a smirk. The boy then get into his own fighting stance before rushing at her with full speed. ''I know she's a quick thinker..So I'll have to think quicker than her! ''Yasaki thought to himself while getting even closer to her. Now only a few inches in front of her, Yasaki would crouch and spring himself over her, executing a neat spin, so that he would land a few inches behind the woman. After successfully landing, he would sweep her leg to make her fall onto the grass below. As a result of the hammering she had received from her husband earlier, the lower half of Sayuri's body wasn't nearly as intact as it should have been. Paying evident to this sudden disability, one may have noticed the small cracks that had formed in the boulder due to the couple's earlier fiasco; a smile appeared on Kanatoko's face as he observed Sayuri's stiff movements through the use of his treasured . Yasaki's delay had worked to his advantage; if it were not for his father's "assistance", such a move would not have been as effective on Sayuri. Much to even her own surprise, Sayuri fell prey to her son's assault, losing her balance and falling backward as a result of his incoming sweep. However, she recovered quickly, planting both her palms onto the grass to quickly catch herself, she then returned the favor by commanding her knee to collide with the area beneath Yasaki's chin, before heaving the top half of her body back into place to deliver a palm to the center of his chest with enough power to send him back a few feet.